Not Everyone Likes Instant Transmission
by SierraLarson
Summary: Goku learns that using Instant Transmission to get to places isn't always the best way of travel...


**02/15/12 6:58 AM**

**Not Everyone Likes Instant Transmission**

* * *

><p>It was quite a boring day for Goku. With Goten not being home to spar with, and food not being ready yet, he had nothing to do. Chi Chi had suggested that he read a book or watch TV, but Goku didn't like reading, and nothing good was on TV at the moment.<p>

Sitting at the kitchen table, Goku sighed and said for the millionth time that hour, "I'm bored."

"Quit whining, Goku, and find something to do." said his irritated wife. "I swear, if you say 'I'm bored.' one more time, Mr. Frying Pan will be paying you a visit."

Goku gulped, "Alright, alright, I'll quit saying that. But what is there to do? I wish Goten was here so we could spar..."

Chi Chi sighed, "Why don't you just go visit Vegeta and spar with him?"

Goku's eyes widened. Why hadn't he thought of that? Standing up, he went over to his wife, who was in front of the stove, and gave her a big hug. "I hadn't even thought of that! Thanks for telling me!"

Chi Chi smiled and said, "You're welcome. Now go so I can continue cooking in peace."

Goku chuckled, "Alright." Placing two fingers to his forehead, he searched for Vegeta's ki.

Chi Chi shook her head. "Goku, you really shouldn't use Instant Transmission if the other person doesn't know you're coming."

Goku smiled reassuringly at her, "Don't worry. I'm sure he won't be busy or anything. The only thing he's usually busy with is training."

"Yeah, but there are other-" At that moment, Goku vanished. "things that..." Chi Chi facepalmed. "I have a bad feeling about this..."

* * *

><p>Goku opened his eyes when he reached his destination.<p>

... Bad idea.

Bulma was pinned up against the wall and had her legs wrapped around a shirtless Vegeta's waist. They were locked in what seemed to be a pretty steamy kiss. Goku blushed upon realizing that Bulma was wearing lingerie.

Maybe he should've taken Chi Chi's advice and flew there.

Vegeta opened his eyes and looked at Goku. He broke away from the kiss, eyes widening and cheeks red. "Kakarot? What the hell are you doing here?"

Bulma had the same reaction as Vegeta when she saw Goku. Covering up her practically nude body (That lingerie didn't cover much.), she shouted, "Get out, Goku! NOW!"

Goku didn't need to be told twice. Stuttering an apology, he quickly used Instant Transmission, teleported himself out of the room, and back to his kitchen.

Sitting back at the table, he said, "I just saw something I don't think I ever want to see again..."

Chi Chi sighed. As she said before, she had a bad feeling about him going over there. Looks like her feeling was right. "What happened?"

"I... I saw... Vegeta and Bulma... and lingerie... and kissing..." Goku stuttered, visibly shaken.

Chi Chi put a plate of hot brownies in front of him. Food always made him happy. "Here." she said, "These are freshly made."

Goku's mood did a 180 and in an instant he was happily eating the brownies, completely forgetting the scene he had witnessed less than 5 minutes ago.

Chi Chi shook her head. He was like a kid...

* * *

><p>About a half an hour later, Goku stood up, having finished eating two trays of brownies and drinking 5 glasses of milk. "I think I'mma go see what Gohan and Videl are up to! I haven't seen them in a couple of days."<p>

"Alright." Chi Chi said, stirring a pot full of some kind of food in which the author doesn't feel like stating because she's too lazy to think of something. "Just be sure to go through the door. After all, they _do_ live right next door, so it only takes a minute to get over there."

Silence.

"Goku?"

More silence.

Turning around, she saw that Goku wasn't there. Had he really just forgotten what happened when he popped in on Vegeta?

* * *

><p>Goku waited a second before opening his eyes. He doubted he'd see his son doing something like that.<p>

... Then again, he _was_ a married man.

The site before him was somewhat worse than he popped in on Vegeta and Bulma. Gohan was on top of Videl, both were just in their underwear, and were looking straight at him. Their faces were as bright as tomatoes.

Awkward silence lasted for a couple of seconds before Gohan shouted, "What are you doing in here?"

Gohan was clearly embarrassed at having his father walk in on him in this kind of situation.

Blushing, Goku raised his hands up defensively, "I'm sorry! I didn't know you guys were having... alone time."

Quickly putting his fingers to his forehead, he waved apologetically before disappearing back to his wife.

He was met with Chi Chi looking straight at him, eyebrow raised. "I'm guessing it was just like last time?"

Goku nodded, "Except this time, they both only had their underwear on, and were in bed."

Chi Chi patted his shoulder and had him sit back down at the table. "Want a bowl of ice cream?"

"Yes please..."

Goku had learned two things this day. One: Using Instant Transmission without the other person knowing he's coming is a bad idea. And two: Him and Chi Chi weren't the only people who had sex during the day.

Today was an awkward today, that was for sure...

* * *

><p><strong>Just a little story I thought up while laying in bed, and thought I'd type up. I just kind of typed what came in my head, and it ended up not being very... oh how should I put it... wordy? Yeah, wordy. <strong>

**Kind of short, but oh well. Hope I at least got a smile out of one of you readers.**


End file.
